


St. Allegra's Academy for Inhuman Delinquents

by sebastian_michaelishive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Boarding School, Cheating, Comfort, Depressed Sebastian, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, Experimentation on Inhumans, First Work Here, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Getting Back Together, Hate Crimes, Hurt, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inhuman Experimentation, Inhumane Experimentation, Interracial Relationship, Lover Betrayal, M/M, Major Attitude Change, Multi, Multiple Heartbreak, OOC, Original Character Death(s), Partner Betrayal, Period-Typical Racism, Poor Sebastian, Rehabilitation, Reunions, Tragic Romance, Vengeful Sebastian, Work In Progress, aged up Ciel, bitter reunion, crawling back to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: After Ciel leaves Sebastian for another certain trash bag we all know, the scorned demon goes on rampage, creating destruction and wreaking havoc everywhere, until he is captured along with another and brought to St. Allegra's, an academy for inhuman and particularly violent individuals with the intent of stablizing them through recreational means. However, he soon discovers that not everything there is what it seems to be.





	1. Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this story came from, but it was really interesting to me, so I thought I'd give it a go. Hope y'all find this worthwhile.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only my own characters.

* * *

         When the praised and revered Sebastian Michaelis saw his precious and utterly beloved master Ciel Phantomhive choose the greedy and repulsive Claude Faustus as his butler (a word that meant much more to all of them), whatever humanity that had been built and kindled and kept warm inside of him was suddenly blown out by a freezing wind, and whatever remained of his heart had frozen, cracking into tiny pieces that fell and shattered onto the floor one by one, leaving behind a deep, endless hollowness. 

         He made many attempts to get him back, all ending in desolate failure. With every futile attempt and every dolorous rejection, the demon cursed his immortality. He felt that without Ciel, there was no possible reason to live such an elongated life, to keep sane. Sebastian was a proud devil, always set on getting what he wanted, and he kept that demeanor for a few more years. After a particularly forlorn spurning in which Ciel had blatantly spat out gut wrenching and despicable words to him describing the demon himself, he suddenly seemed to understand.

        Sebastian was dead to Ciel, and always would be. Ever since the very first day the Young Lord had turned his cheek away from the demon that had remained ever so faithful to him, he had become someone the Earl used to know, and came to regret knowing. Sebastian eventually headed down the very same road, shoving the love that he once so happily maintained down into the very bottom of the ever ongoing pit that had been brutally carved into his chest by woe and betrayal. From then on, he pushed away feelings of joy and kindness, only responding to the urges of hatred and malevolence.

 

_Houston, Texas, 1935:_

The place was covered in gore, and the demon was sated, licking his lips, relishing the bittersweet taste of the warm, crimson liquid that soaked them. He was dressed in a top coat, made of darkest cloth he could find, a fedora of the same color complexity sitting atop his head, disguising his beautifully sinful features within the shadows. His slacks were fresh, free of blood and viscera, and his ebony shoes were squeaky clean, the moon's light reflecting off of them. 

       He brandished no weapon; he didn't need one. All this horror that lay out in front of him, he did it with his own hands, and it was quite a small mess compared to what he was truly capable of. Sebastian Michaelis was a force to be reckoned with, and the things he had done in the past proved it all too well. Many fools, whether they be mortal or inhuman, had made the reckless and dangerous decision to peeve and challenge him with imprudent battles and competitions that absolutely no one came out alive from but him. The only one who ever really stood a chance was Agni, whom he had long since forgotten about.

       Sebastian turned on his feet and walked away, his stomach full with souls and blood. The moonlight illuminated the dark cobblestone pathways through Houston, the only sound was the soft 'tap tap' of his footwear, not even a cricket chirped its midnight song. When this devil was around, not even the most insignificant of animals dared to make even a tiny peep. They could sense his evil aura, his malicious energy radiating off of him whenever he was near, for he had that much influence on life itself.

      ' _Click_ ' 

       He stopped. 

       Eyes flashing, he whipped his head around to face the poor soul who had the unfortunate luck of catching him at this hour, but was surprised to see no one there at all. He sighed, exasperated, not in any mood for silly contests tonight. 

      _'There had been someone near me,'_ he thought, emitting a low growl from his chest.  _'I know there was...'_

_'Clack'_

He gave out a closed mouthed gasp, and turned around, finding this to be one of the most unamusing little games he'd ever played. The noise had caught him off guard, as it came from the direction he had just been facing, though he could have sworn it had come from the other direction. It had sounded like... footsteps. And not just any kind; it sounded like the heels women favored so much these days.

        _'Click. Clack.'_

        There it was again.

        _'Click clack'_

        And there.

      ' _Clickclack'_

And over there.

_'Clickclackclickclackclickclack-_

_" **Stop playing with me!!!"**  _Sebastian roared, going insane as he heard the the heels teasing him, sure that the culprit was laughing her head off at him, very much enjoying the distress she was causing him. 

       The fiend was livid, his demonic tendrils starting to seep from him, flailing around, controlled by his fury, about to unleash hell on the place before a tinkling laugh ran out, and the taunting heels clicked and clacked towards him, stopping a few feet behind him. 

       "Ah, I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" 

       He turned, silently fuming to face his tormentor, about ready to reach up his claws and rip her throat out. 

       A woman, with soft, chocolate brown hair and dark cacao eyes faced him, wearing a navy blue petticoat and unusually long, laced, high heeled boots up to her knees, a snide jeer upon her dark red lips, arms crossed but prepared for anything.

       "I was," she concluded, her taunting tone seeming to tell that she knew exactly what her actions had been causing him, her eyes wickedly reflecting the moon's pearly beams. Suddenly, they flickered to a deep, crimson, which was glowing softly under the shade of her hair. 

        "What do you say I apologize to you in a more... proper, manner?"~

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Captives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and the stranger get captured by some strange folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty fucking tired, as I wrote this chapter late asf at night, so please excuse the spelling error or whatever there may be. I'll try to fix them later.

     "You know, I think you're right," Sebastian told her, his smooth British accent thick in her ears, his tendrils flickering around wildly, his demonic eyes glowing as bright as embers left from a wildfire. "You should apologize...I think your head would make a suitable peace offering, don't you think?"

        "No," she said, swiftly unfolding her arms, swinging one around, fist closed in a tight ball, bringing it to meet the side of his chiseled face powerfully. "But maybe my fists will get the message across just fine!"

      He reeled back, groaning audibly, much to his dismay. Her punch had pushed him back a few steps, and he found that most peculiar. In the past, anyone who had tried that had ended up with at worst broken hands and fingers, and the most pain he had ever felt was like an equivalent of a child giving a grown man a slap in the face with their open palm. However, her fist felt like someone had thrown a very large, heavy stone at his face. Had he been human, he would have gained a broken jaw almost immediately.

      "You've got quite the strength," he chuckled dryly, recovering from his state. "But I wonder...can you break down a building wall by yourself, or will you need a bit of..."

      He suddenly swung his right leg in a roundhouse kick, and hit her square in her abdomen, the loud crack of ribs and a strained 'oof!' coming out of her as his leg knocked the wind out of her lungs. She launched back into the sides of one of the buildings, smashing into it, creating a gaping hole, the remaining bricks left from the opening jagged and missing chunks that broke off when she made contact, leaving it looking like the ugly, sharp toothed mouth of a rampaging beast. 

        "...Assistance "

        He leapt over to where she lay groaning in the rubble. Sebastian raised a clawed hand, an animalistic snarl plastered on his face, and he slashed it down, towards her throat.

       Her eyes widened, and a surge of adrenaline rushed to her brain, jump starting her from the pathetic state she was currently in. The woman's hands shot up lightning fast,  catching the demon' s deadly claw just as it was about to sink into her throat, trying to push it back towards him, capturing his other hand as well when he attempted to end her with it. 

       Intensifying red locked ferociously with murderous fuschia as they wrestled with their arms, one trying togain power over the other. She let him push her arms almost all the way down before bringing her upper torso up, pulling him up a bit along with her, giving her the chance to shove her legs into his chest with the force of a horse as she kicked herself back up, sending him flying a couple yards away, creating a small crater when he hit the cobblestone floor, hitting the back of his head against a step he collided into when he made contact with the ground. 

        Taking advantage of his now dazed condition, she stalked over to him and shrugged off her petticoat hastily, glowering at him as she made her way to his body. Once there, she straddled him, her legs on each of his thighs in an almost promiscuous manner, however, it was anything but. 

         She gazed at him for a moment, strands of now unkempt hair falling in front of her face, eyes full of indignation before wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing aggressively.  He immediately began to make noises of distress, but she didn't seem to pay any mind to it at all. Her hands were snaked around his neck like a hungry python coiled tightly around its prey, getting carried away with her actions. Sebastian's face was starting to turn from the most ivory white to the color of sadness and mourning: blue.

         He began to close his eyes, for he would not die, of course, as a devil never does. However, he would rather not humiliate himself more by looking at the woman who was able to put him down so easily. Sebastian, for the first time, felt defeated, and tried to face this utterly embarrassing undoing of his without looking and possibly forever memorizing the face of the person who brought this shame upon him.

     Suddenly, the pressure stopped abruptly, and he immediately coughed and hacked as he gasped for air, despite having no need for it. He opened his eyes, and was shocked to see the girl on the verge of fainting as an unknown individual covered her nose and mouth with a rag reeking of a rancid chemical he'd never smelled before. 

      He sat up quickly, only for a pair of mighty arms to seemingly morph up from the ground and push him back down, restraining him there. The demon struggled a little before thrashing around wildly like a savage animal trying to free itself from a hunter' s trap.  Sebastian snarled and roared and bit at the arms, one of them flinching at the wound inflicted upon it, the stranger seeming to take notice, beginning to make his way to him, stepping over the limp body of the young woman.

      Sebastian's eyes went wide and his primal instincts kicked in, legs flailing as he howled and growled and screeched furiously, his physical heart pounding painfully in his hollow chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins. His breathing became shorter and faster in pace, and for the first time in centuries he became reacquainted with the paralyzing and overwhelming sensation that was known as fear. 

       "Get away from me!" He hissed, a bit of terror beginning to leak into his voice, vocal cords hoarse from his panicked cries. "I said _get **AWAY** **!!**_ "

       "It'll be easier if you don't struggle, chap." A low, smooth voice responded, almost professional in tone. 

        Sebastian threw him a mutinous look, opening his mouth in protest, but wasn't given the chance to make a sound as the man covered his mouth and nose in the same manner he had drugged the woman. An intense, acrid odor floods his nostrils and his vision quickly begins to go awry, things going in and out of focus until they go blurry, any words he managed to get out dying in his throat, slurring heavily before finally knocking out. 

       The hands release him and push against the ground, a body heaving itself up from the floor. It materialized, and the tall, lanky man let out a harsh curse.

      "Damn it!" He groaned, holding his bitten arm as it bled moderately. The lad looked at his partner irratibly. "Couldn't you have got 'im down sooner? Look at what this sonuva bitch did to me!" 

      "Calm down, Raph," the other said, "it wasn't his fault. You know how these are; they're thriving off their instincts. He didn't know any better." 

       Ralph scoffed, his green eyes looking down at the raven with enmity, then scowling as he turned to look at his arm again. 

       "Say what ya want, Eddie," he spat, "but I know that he sure as hell wasn't thriving off his _'natural instincts'_ when we first saw him wandering about town, looking for his next vitcim!"

      "I meant _right now_ , ya twit. And stop exaggerating; it's not that bad."

      "He might have rabies, the beast!"

      "He's not an animal, Raph," Eddie rebuked, casting him a warning glance, taking out some gauze to wrap around Raph's arm. "You'd better take care that Salazar doesn't hear that from ya. You know how she hates it when anyone refers to the students as animals and such. It's disrespectful."

       Ralph only grunted, still bitter about the entire ordeal. After a moment, the sound of wheels rolling through gritty stone could be heard as a jet black 1935 Ford pickup pulled up, two people getting out to observe. 

       "Wow," the blonde woman said, surveying the destructive scene, setting her stare upon the two unconscious bodies. "It seems they were having a bit of _fun_ before you two intervened. Tell me, were they hard to settle down?"

       "No, not the lovely little lady here," Eddie replied dryly. "She was a piece of cake since I took her by surprise." 

       "By surprise?" The third gentleman inquired curiously. "What was she doing?"

       "The girl was busy choking the shit out of our handsome fiend over here." Eddie let them get closer to Sebastian, who was rendered harmless for now. "He was turning blue when we finally managed to get her off. However, that sorta ruined my cover, and Raph had to restrain him from the ground. He was thrashing about like a frightened creature he was. I might've scared him a bit, I'm afraid." 

        "It's understandable," the woman assured him, "He probably hadn't met or encountered anyone that matched his strength yet. I'm sure he would have been beyond shocked."

       "This one's a feral one," Ralph piped up, wrinkling his nose at Sebastian. "He bit me pretty good." 

       "Again, it's only natural. And _**please**_ don't call him 'feral'," the gold haired woman shot him a distasteful look. "You know how I feel about that."

       "You know, sometimes I think you're _too_ nice with them, Salazar," Raph retorted. "Some of them just need to be put down once and for all..." 

    "And sometimes _I_ think _you_ forget that _we_ were once like **_them_** , Eczuma," she snapped, obviously distressed at Raph's words. "Destructive killing machines. All we knew was how to take and take and cause terror all over the place." 

     "But we got help, and they will too," the other man said. "We opened up St. Allegra's for a reason." 

     "Yes, you're absolutely right, Adam," Salazar said, turning towards Eddie and Raph. "Get them in the back. We can't afford them waking up on the way, and cover them with a tarp."

        The two got right to it, Eddie carrying the damsel in his arms as if she didn't weigh a thing. On the other hand, Raph dragged Sebastian by the arm, and having an injured arm did not aid him at all. In the end, Eddie had to be the one to actually lift Sebastian into the back, setting him next to the brunette. 

        They stayed behind, wishing Salazar and Adam a safe trip back.|

●

     Salazar didn't say anything the first forty minutes of the drive, choosing to look out the dark window intstead, seeming a bit crestfallen. Adam took note of this and decided to address the situation. 

     "Becc?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. "You faring alright there?" 

     "I'm worried for the raven-haired gent," she says, meeting his eyes for a second. "I mean, I know that a lot of what comes out of Raph's undignified mouth is merely just a bunch of shit, but he never lets go of the little things, and now since the demon fellow bit him..."

      "You think he's gonna go after 'im?"

      "I know I probably sound like a loony, but I just can't help it. We all know Raph is an ass, but we've also seen what he's capable of...I just don't want anybody getting hurt is is all."

      "You don't sound like a loony, Becca," Adam replied gently. "You just sound like a mother worried about her kid going to school for the first time, which they are, technically." He threw her a reassuring smile, just to calm her nerves. 

     "Look, if anything happens with that idjit, I'll take care of him myself. You just concern yourself with the others, okay?"

    Becca took him up on it. "'Kay..."

    "Good. Now, get some rest. It's still a long way to go before we get to Las Vegas."~

  

 

      

      

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was kinda boring towards the end, but they all play a major part in the story. Bear with me, please.


	3. St. Allegra's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and A.J meet the kind but strange Dr. Abecca Salazar and get a peek inside life at St. Allegra's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop got screwed and that's why this chapter has taken a bit longer than the first two, but it's okay. I'm managing, I suppose. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just my own characters

        Sebastian slowly opened up his eyelids, finding the scintillating sunlight impossible to ignore even with tightly shut palpebrae. He got up, groaning in discomfort, a pounding headache throbbing in the side of his skull. The demon felt dizzy, everything he looked at burning his eyeballs, wishing that the curtains on the window would close on their own, as he could not summon the strength to get up and walk over to close them himself. Then, as if on command, the tied drapes began to untie themselves at a steady pace, and they leisurely fell in front of the window, shading him from the effulgent radiance of the sun.

        He looked at them, bewildered. He'd never seen such a thing ever before, and the strange event only heightened the want to know where he was. Sebastian suddenly realized that he wasn't down in that Houston alley anymore, fighting that mysterious high-heeled woman in the navy petticoat. Instead, he sat on a soft, plush mattress, with a large, oak frame that kept it about 3 feet off the ground, the headboard about 4 feet high, elegantly embellished with elaborate designs and patterns. Four large, dark bedposts rose up and almost touched the ceiling. A marquee was held up by them, while the soft sheets of the awning were tied to the sides of the posts, seeming to pour out of the edges of the top of the canopy. Yes, it was confirmed, he definitely wasn't in Houston anymore, or even Texas probably.

        He noted another bed to his left, a body resting soundly in it, the bed identical to his. The demon strained over to get a better look at the other individual, making it out to be a female. Sebastian suddenly saw her disheveled and horribly tangled hair, and couldn't help but wonder: could this be...?

        "It is her, if you are speculating about her identity."

        He whipped his head around, eyes glowing as he quickly switched to his defensive mode, ready to fight whatever intruder dared lay a hand on him. Instead, much to his surprise, he saw another woman, tall and with lightly tanned skin, her short, platinum blonde hair framing her face as it waved down in neat finger curls, a perfect nose adorning her face, while light, clear cerulean eyes gazed into his own mahogany ones. Her gray coated nails shone a bit in the dim lighting, tapping them against a clipboard she carried.

       "Hope you had a good morning," she continued, grabbing a chair from one of the nearby nightstands, which is when he realized there were about 3 or 4 more beds in the room with the same design.

       "You must be wondering about the rooms," the lady said, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "Well, you're in a dormitory, for one."

       "A dormitory..." he repeated quietly,  "Am I at some sort of...school or asylum then?'

       She gave out a short little round of laughter, as if he'd just told her an amusing joke or story, her tiny, golden curls unmoving, as if attached to her face.

       "An _asylum_?" she giggled, flashing pearly whites. "Oh, dear lord no! Why, what a terrible outcome that would be for me, to have this place ever become such a thing! No, Sebastian, this is an _academy_."

       "An academy?" He frowned. What good would it do for someone immortal and subject to all the time in the world to spend time in an academy? And how did this stranger know his name, using it so readily as if she'd known him his entire life?

       She smiled at him once more, and something about this particular smile made him feel a slight turmoil deep down, uneasy.

      "No need to be frightened," she assured him warmly, "and I apologize, for I have used your name in such a carefree manner when I didn't even bother telling you mine first. My name is Abecca Salazar, and I'm-"

      A soft moaning cut her off, and they both turned to see the more juvenile girl rousing, straining to lift her upper body with one of her elbows, while her other arm was busy rubbing her forehead, her face contorted in a look of discomfort.

      "I feel like I got hit with a train..." she grumbled, wiping at her eyes. Her young eyes adjusted quicker to her surroundings since it wasn't as bright anymore, and upon spotting Sebastian, she instantly hissed at him, her brown eyes going blood red again, prepared to pounce on him. He stood his ground in defense, but Abecca's stern voice brought them back to her attention. Her clear eyes were filled with warning.

     "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she told them, looking to and from the girl and Sebastian. "Especially not on your first day here."

     "First day **_where_**?" She snapped rudely, her eyes tired and weary, no longer holding the mischievous and derisive spark that was present in them the night before. She was impatient, and wanted answers now.

      "St. Allegra's, of course, A.J," Abecca replied, simpering at her coyly. 

     A.J's eyes shot wide open, as big as teacup saucers. "How the fuck do-" 

      "I can dig _inside_ your heads, _**read**_ your thoughts," the blonde answered unexpectedly, tapping her fingernails against her dull clipboard. She suddely seemed taller to them both, making them feel uncharacteristically tiny and helpless. Her figure now seemed to radiate authority, as if she had them chained up in a cage that only she had the key to.

      It unnerved them quite a bit, much to their surprise. They were strong, A.J and Sebastian, despite one being over 3,000 years old and the other not looking a day over 16. Both were driven by destructive tendencies that were either taken out on others or themselves, no matter what the circumstances were. They were capable of _many things_ , and they seemed to excel in murder the best, amongst other horrific deeds. 

    The two did not **_think_** , only _**acted**_ , not seeming to care at all about what disasters they caused, seeming to rather enjoy all the immense fear they brought along wherever they went. Everywhere they went, death and tragedy followed closely behind, tainting every ill intentioned step either of them took. _Rage_ and _revenge_ had been their best friend and mentor for the longest time, driving them to pick fights and win them and end them, while **killing** had become their favorite sport, the spilling of blood and guts their favorite pastime, turning into merciless machines of murder, requiring souls and warm crimson to keep them going. No one could stop them, and the ones who tried, met a most gory demise. In a way, they were almost invincible.

    Now, however, they looked up at this woman as if they were **dogs** , their master shortening their already chokingly tight leash more and more. They sat at their beds unmoving, waiting for her next command, neither one of them daring to do anything without her permission. Sebastian felt like he was at the manor all over again, lying at the feet of a young earl that gave out the most ruthless orders, punishing him with harsh slaps and punches to the face. He felt like he was stuck in his hellish contract from long ago, the need to break free nagging at him once again. This time though, he did not act upon it, now knowing what Abecca could do. She'd see his attacks and his plans from miles away, giving her time to thwart his actions and pull him back into this cage.

    "I can see **_everything_** you do and think, dears," Abecca grinned, eyes glinting, her sweet voice hiding a small, sinister undertone. She told them to get up and follow her, which they did without complaint.

    "Good little children," she praised, as if she were a proud mother. A.J scowled nastily at the childish nickname, clearly displeased with what the strange woman had chosen to call her and the demon. Sebastian's mouth curled into a disgusted snarl, obviously not in favor of such a degrading pet name, especially since it greatly tarnished his intense and sinister image. Abecca saw their unpleasant reactions, fully aware on their thoughts on the name as well, though she paid them no mind. Children _never learned_ if they were paid attention during their tantrums, after all.

     She led them down a long, brightly lit hallway, one so bright it took them both by surprise, having to squint their eyes until they were adjusted to it. The walls were lined with doors all the way down, doors that they could only imagine led to other dorms, since Abecca neglected to say anything about them.

     Everything, they noted -except for the steel blue doors-, was a clean and pristine white . The ceiling, the walls- it was all _ white _ . There was absolutely no color variance at all other than the doors, just a plain nothingness. There was nothing to distract the mind, nothing to focus on, nothing to give a clue of the outside world, to hint that there was something else that was anything but _**white**_. It irked something inside of Sebastian, who had managed to keep his stoic and stony demeanor up until now. Now his mind was _scrambling_ all over the place, _searching_ everywhere it could to find something to pay attention to that wasn't emptiness, and the more his mind scoured, the more he was convinced that he would go **insane** in such a place if he stayed too long.

     In a desperate attempt to distract himself he looked down at the floor, only to find himself staring right back at his **own face.** He was shocked at how reflective the ground was; there was not a single _speck_ of dirt or dust to be seen. It was immaculate, the lights casting a glare upon it.

     Abecca's surprisingly dull voice severed his train of thought. "They wax it every night," she said bluntly.

     She led them down a flight of stairs, and finally let them out through a giant, doubled door exit. However, they could never have prepared themselves for what they were about to see once they stepped out of that exit. Abecca saw their bewildered expressions and let them soak it all up, a small grin on her face, amused at their reaction.

     Outside of those doors, much to their complete shock, were _hundreds_ and _hundreds_ of people. Men and women, young and old, of every _**color**_ , every **_ethnicity_** bustling about, chatting away with one another, hanging out in groups or gangs, carrying books or instruments or both. Some sat by themselves, getting lost in their drawing or the words upon the pages of a thick text, while other huddled together, working on what seemed to be schoolwork with one another. Children laughed and chased each other about, while older teenagers rough housed with their peers, leading up to the adults scolding them for doing so, all while the seniors sat back and relaxed, watching them wistfully, recalling the good old days when they were just as young and just as strong.

     To their left was a giant music hall, with a bit of a Victorian style etched into the framework, and next to that, a theater. Across from that was a an entry that seemed to lead into a moderately sized gym, where the pair could see girls honing their gymnastic skills while boys toughened up doing push-ups and sit-ups. Straight across from them was the cafeteria, packed with crowded tables and two food stands with four long lines at each. 

     On their right was another great hall with a series of three pairs of giant steps, each pair facing each other, all leading up to a balcony with each side once again lined with doors that now seemed to be entrances to classrooms. Some were open, which let them see what was being taught within, and others were not, leaving them guessing. The bottom hallways also had classes as well, and every 20 feet there were entrances to other hallways, numbered from 100 to 1300. Yet some were not classes at all; for one great building on the very other side of the balcony was a library, and on the bottom were several other offices as well, from the Headmistress Salazar's office (of the Angel dorms) to Headmaster Knudson's (pronounced Ku-nud-son) office (of the Seraph dorms).

     What seemed to catch their eye the most, however, was the color scheme that swallowed up the walls. A rich navy was set as a sort of base upon them, and then came the pattern of one mahogany stripe, skipping over a portion of them deep starting color that was of equal length, and a regal gold stripe was lathered on again, the shades repeating in that very arrangement over and over again. It was nothing like the dorm halls, whose monotonous base would drive the most fierce warrior insane. 

      Abecca cleared her throat two times, since they were far too captivated by the wondrous setting in front of them. A.J and Sebastian jumped, startled, and their trance was broken. Abecca gave them a kindred smile, apologetic as well for startling them.

     "Judging by your reactions," she began, throwing them an amused smile, "I assume that you two have never been to such a place like this before?'

     Bewildered, they slowly shook their heads no.

    "I've only ever been to a juvenile detention center," A.J admitted, rubbing her shoulder, "which, y'know, I got out of _very_ quickly since they didn't know what I was, but for the time I was there, it was pretty bad. All the rookie drug dealers and underage prostitutes mixed with some all around no good people in general...it was a very unstable and chaotic place to be in."

     "I've seen a grand school like this one before," Sebastian mused, "But for the time being, I was a _teacher_ , and my young master a student. It was for a mission we were assigned, and infiltrating the school was the only way to complete it. I often spoke to young boys in confession, ones who had been punished unjustly."

     "A **_demon_** , speaking to young boys like a _Father_ or _priest_?" A.J jeered at him, her snort derisive and a bit surprised. "What a strange fellow you are..."

     "Well, you two will have very different experiences here than from what I've heard just now, I can assure you," Abecca declared. "We are a school that conforms to each and every one of our students needs and personalities in order to shape them up into a better form. I have no doubt that you both have many questions on your minds-which, I know you do for certain-but for the time being, please follow me as I guide you around our campus. I'll answer any questions you've got  as we tour."~ 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be the tour and a strange test they gotta take. I would really like some constructive criticism, as I still am trying to perfect my writing ability and have a long way to go. I hope to see a change in my writing as this story progresses, and I hope you all do too.


	4. Koi and Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a tour of the school pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been struggling with a lot of things lately, but I'm working on it.

          Abecca urged them to follow her out the main entrance so they could begin the tour at the front of the school. They had a surprisingly difficult time keeping up with her as her heels tacked away on the smooth pavement, having to transition to a mild skip in order to keep up with her. Thankfully for them, she soon stopped at the fountain in the shape of an angel holding a trumpet, water shooting out of it gracefully and into the water tiers, finally cascading down to the basin, where swimming all around it where dozens of brightly colored koi.

      "This is the school garden," Abecca began, "a place for the students to relax and socialize. We know that being cooped up inside somewhere isn't exactly ideal for most people, so we designed this ground as a place that students can go and relax in, maybe take a walk with their friends and look at the flowers or maybe feed the koi."

     "They're pretty huge," A.J said, watching the fish swim around contently. "And colorful. What kind are they?"

     "It seems to me that there are about two kinds of koi in this basin," Sebastian said, surprising the two women a little.

     "That's correct," the blonde agreed, taking this as an opportunity to test the demon a bit. "Do you know what breeds they are?"

     "If I am right, the lighter blue and cream fish are of the Asagi breed," he mused, wine eyes scanning the pool, "and the more bronze and olive colored ones are Chagoi?"

     They said nothing, just blinked at him, as if they were statues, petrified by his knowledge of...koi??

     The demon presented his trademark, fake but perfect smile. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit strange knowing about koi out of all things," he told them, obviously not sorry at all, "but I lived alongside an old Japanese fellow I grew quite fond of. I hold a very high amount of respect for him."

     His blood red eyes seemed to dim down a bit, growing melancholy as he remembered enjoyable moments with Tanaka.

     "A kind man he was," he murmured, looking down at the fish swirling around each other,"God bless him."

    "Let's feed the pretty fish!"

    Sebastian looked up from them and saw that on the other side of the fountain were a couple of students all in a group, one of them hold a piece of bread, splitting it among the group so they could all have a chance to feed the fish. The small crowd looked on and gave gasps of bewilderment as they watched the koi gulping away the bread. One giggled at the face the koi had made devouring her piece, and contorted her mouth into an exaggerated 'o', pretending to gulp at an imaginary chunk of bread, and then puffed her cheeks out comically, causing her friends to break into a fit of smiles and laughter.

        "Hey, this one is sad!" A young, fair skinned woman pointed to a seemingly rather slow fish, seeming to be blowing lonesome bubbles. "He didn't get any!"

        "And how would you know?" A dark skinned youth asked, crossing his arms, giving her a skeptical look.

        "Thailia can talk to animals, you nitwit," someone else answered, handing the woman named Thailia a chunk of bread. "And her twin can control nature."

        Thailia broke off a chunk and crumbled it over the hungry fish,  and it the ripples caught its attention, quickly swimming up to the crumbs and gulping them down. It suddenly seemed a lot happier, swimming around in circles, blowing bubbles everywhere. "

       "He's happy now," she said, throwing the rest in, watching the koi frenzy over it. "He says thank you."

       Sebastian decided to looked away then, a bit surprised at the little group he had just witnessed, and A.J smiled a bit.

      "The fountain seems to bring people together," she noted, and he silently agreed, the sight bringing a familiar sensation to his chest that he could not seem to put his finger on. He then remembered that the one they called Thailia could speak to animals, and it sparked his inner curiosity, bringing his eyes up to meet Abecca's.

      "What exactly is this place...?" he asked slowly, almost cautiously. "I do not wish to be rude, Ms. Salazar, but your men really just seemed to come out of nowhere and snatch us away from where we were."

      "Ah, that's just protocol," she told him, crossing her legs properly, "since you two were in the middle of a most vicious fight. One of my helpers must have sensed your malevolent energies wreaking havoc all over the place, since we hardly ever go out hunting our students as if they were some sort of prized prey. We try to let them come to us instead on their own, whether they choose to come to us or we happen to find them. Sometimes even their parents call us, trying to seek help for their troubled children, you see."

     Sebastian cocked a brow up. "Troubled? This is a behavioral school then?"

     "I guess, if you look at it that way." She handed him a little card, which he took and read, A.J craning her neck over his shoulder so that she could read it as well. They couldn't believe their eyes, hearts stopping as they read the name of the school.

     "St. Allegra's Academy for Inhuman Delinquents??" He read aloud, looking at her exasperatedly. "Please excuse me if I'm being rude, but I assure you that I am in no way a _delinquent!"_

    "I may have gone to juvie," A.J added, her face flushing angrily, "but I assure you that there was hardly any paperwork done on me, and the papers they _did_ manage to make...let's just say they don't **exist** anymore!"

    Abecca's mouth slowly turned down into a small pout. "I'm sorry if you feel insulted," she apologized sincerely, though it wasn't the first time she'd gained a nasty reaction from new pupils at their enrollment. They always felt demeaned and it wounded their pride, depending on how much hubris they harbored within themselves. The new ones would then protest against their stay, eventually giving up as they would soon realize that there would be no way out of where they were now placed.

     "But it cannot be helped. We don't _really_ think of you as delinquents, for that's just a word in itself. But the majority of our students have been in jail when we first started, so it seemed fitting for the time being. Please don't take it personally; we only want the best for you here."

         Sebastian huffed skeptically, his red eyes burning into her. "And how would **_you_** know what's best for either of us? You're not our mother; you know nothing of us, and all that you **do** know you've obtained by digging through our heads without our knowledge, going at it when we are helplessly at sleep!"

     "So you are afraid of being helpless..."

     His eyes widened at her conclusion, breath hitching in his throat. "That's not...I never said that," he said, though something deep within him knew that it was in fact, true. Weakness, to him, was a sin. Something he never wanted to be, to become, to give into. For him, it was as taboo as fornication or adultery, maybe even more, perhaps matching the vileness of an eternal sin. He would never forgive himself or accept forgiveness if he let himself be belittled by such a thing, for he believed that if he was too weak the first time, why would he be any better the next?

     Sebastian did not understand the concept of _'second chances'_ that these humans would always go on about. If someone hurt you so badly, to the point your heart froze forever, crackling painfully and slowly down the middle until it fell apart completely, _why_ would you ** _ever_ ** let them back in again? Would it not be better to forget the cause of all your sorrows, and slowly wait for the wounded part of your soul scab over and heal again? He'd seen this happen with several humans before, and each and every time they let that horrid person back in, they regretted it at the very end. They were sore, open flesh wounds, the scab forming over and protecting them until it was safe again, until that germ they left came back once more, wanting to reenter and make them sick again. The body knows what it _needs_ , but the heart gets what it **_wants_** , and they are coaxed into letting that germ back in again, and it picks and scratches and pulls at their healing threshold until that scab is torn off, reopening it and letting the germ gain entry, infecting the wound all over again with lies and violence and filth.

       "Why is that?" she inquired, writing down something on her clipboard. "Why is that one of your fears?"

       "I never said it was," he snapped, clenching his fists, digging his nails into his palms, becoming tense.

        Abecca opened her mouth, attempting to study him more a bit then stopped, gazing at him wide eyed. He looked around and noted that all the students seemed to be backing away, gaping at him, as if they were deer slowly trying to sneak away from a wolf, and two monitors seemed to step closer. It unnerved him a bit, just like the time he was being screamed at in the Music Hall when Blavat announced he wasn't human. No one made a sound, but he could feel their judgmental and somewhat awed stares, and he dropped his eyes to the floor, loathing the attention everyone seemed to be giving him. He was always used to both negative and positive attention, whether it was swarms of ladies flocking to him or hoardes of men jeering at him out of spite, and he usually was indifferent to either. This time though, he wished he would just disappear.

     Sebastian seemed to get lost in his thoughts, gazing at the ground, thinking about anything that would make him forget this moment. He barely acknowledged someone going behind him and leaning down, their warm breath dancing upon his neck as they whispered a faint _'May I?'_ in his ear, absentmindedly nodding, unsure if it was real or not. His trance was broken once he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, gently massaging his tense limbs and shoulder blades. It brought him a sense of comfort he was sure he felt at one point, and tried his hardest to resist the urge to completely melt into their body.

     He slowly craned his head back to take a look at the person giving him this wondrous feeling, and was shocked to see A.J, the girl who had made a punching bag out of him the day before, the woman who had manage to bring him to his knees in humiliation, who had tried to **_kill him_ ** by strangling him, standing behind him, carefully kneading her knuckles into his skin, molding it as if it were dough. She chuckled at his dumbstruck stare and shook her head, smiling, moving down to his back. As she did, she leaned down once again, her warm breath fanning the shell of his ear, and in a voice that threatened to give his skin goosebumps, quietly whispered: 

     " _ **Your dark aura was beginning to show**_."

     He blinked, not being able to respond as her words rendered him speechless. Now he understood why everybody had been gawking at him almost fearfully earlier. Abecca's prying had somehow gotten to him, and in a fit of uncontrolled stress he had managed to awaken the darkness inside him without him even knowing. The tendrils had been what had shut Abecca up and made everyone move back. The monitors had stepped up just in case something was to go wrong.

    "Why did you get near?" he asked her quietly, realizing then that A.J had not only not been unfazed by his malicioius energy, but _moved closer_. "I could have killed you."

     "I know that, idiot," she snorted, her palms pressing against the tense muscles of his back, "I'm not stupid enough to go near an irritated demon without an idea of what to do in case it attacks me. You just seemed a little stressed is all."

     " _A little_ may be a bit of an understatement here."

    "I was putting it lightly. You all good, or do I need to give you a happy ending as well?"

     Sebastian shot up, choking a little at her words, the tips of his ears turning pink, flustered. She looked so angelic in the face but her mind was a completely different story. The girl giggled a little at how lightning fast he stood up, moving a good five feet away from her.

    "Relax, you," she said, smirking at him smugly, "I was only joking. As if I would ever stoop so low...can we go now? These people keep staring and if I stay here one more second I'll eat someone alive."

    Unsure of what to say, Abecca only nodded, the two glad to be leaving such a _godawful_ place. They made their next stop at the indoor pool, the floors slippery and wet as pupils came in and out of it. It was as long as a football field, the ceiling shimmering as the glittery blue water sloshed around. It reeked of chlorine, which Sebastian didn't like, scrunching up his nose at the wretched odor. On the other hand, A.J didn't mind it at all, inhaling the smell, loving how rich and chemical-ish it smelled.

    "Our indoor pool is one of the more favored spots on campus," Abecca explained, scanning the place as to check that everyone was behaving appropriately, "many of our students, especially our water lovers, love to hop in for a swim to ease their minds for a bit. It's considered the most relaxing place here...when our competitions or classes aren't being held here, at least."

    "What do you mean, _water lovers_?" A.J asked her, aching to dip her feet in the blue coolness. "I get the sense that you don't just mean people who really like the water..."

    A wave of water suddenly drenched them both, a giggle and an 'oops' following right after. She opened her eyes, her irises gleaming red as she got ready to curse out whoever had done such an immature act before a small voice beneath her spoke.

    "I'm sorry, miss!" A little girl with sea green hair squeaked, propping herself up on the platform. "I didn't mean to get you and your boyfriend wet!"

    "Well, you should be mo- _what_? _**Boyfriend**_? I don't have a boyfr-" she stopped when she saw the raven-haired fellow, who had unfortunately also been in the line of target when the splash had occurred. He was sopping wet, but even worse, he was staring at her, smirking at her, the smirk growing even wider when he saw how red she became, and she had had suppress the urge to angrily _**stomp**_ over to him, _**slap**_ that stupid grin off his stupid face, and ~~push~~ _**kick**_ him into the pool.

    "H-He's not...that stupid...th-that stupid _hellspawn_ over there," she seethed, wanting to jump into the pool and drown at the very moment, "is **NOT** my boyfriend!! I am not that desperate!!"

     Abecca only chuckled lightly at the whole ordeal, and signaled them to follow her out to their next stop. As they walked behind her, the witch was well aware of the grin Sebastian wore, and as he opened his mouth to say something she shot him down almost immediately.

    "Wipe that stupid smirk off your idiot face!"~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be both the tour and the test, but this chapter was on such a big delay, and I didn't want to hold it off any longer. It will be continued. Constructive criticisms is appreciated.   
>  Also, I don't know why the end note for the first chapter keeps showing up, so just ignore that please.

**Author's Note:**

> They ain't gonna fuck, just sayin in case some of y'all got thrown off by the last sentence she said. You'll get to know her more in the next chapter, ya know, if you still are interested lmao.


End file.
